


Big

by nymqhadora



Series: Kinktober 2019 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cock Worship, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Size Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20963930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymqhadora/pseuds/nymqhadora
Summary: Hermione has some fun in bed.





	Big

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2019  
Oct 8 - Cock Worship/Size Kink

“It’s been a long day.” Severus Snape was lying in bed in a dark gray pajama bottom and an arm around his wife. She was tracing circles on his chest and looking quite tempting in a silky black nightgown. One strap was hanging off her arm and she looked quite ready to pounce him. He gave in to the sensations and relaxed into the bed.

It had been a long day. Several of his classes had to be dismissed because some of his students messed up their potions ending in disastrous results. He had to clean the potions classroom twice. 

“Just let me play then. You don’t have to do anything,” Hermione said sitting up on her knees and pulling at his bottoms. He let her undress him with a hint of amusement in his eyes. His wife was young and often eager for his cock.

It hadn’t been a relationship that made much sense to others but it did to them. Severus has spent several years under her care at St. Mungo’s following his near-death and something grew between them. They had both assumed it was just a certain affection for the other, a natural course of spending vast amounts of time around each other. But then things had spiraled out of their control and Severus Snape was asking for Hermione Granger’s hand in marriage. 

He sighed as she took out his semi-hard cock and started stroking it. She never seemed to tire of playing with him. It had been a titillating experience in the beginning and now it had grown into so much more. He didn’t know what it was but Hermione seemed to love his cock. If he were a better man he probably wouldn’t have relished the fact. She licked at the tip of his cock and he moaned. 

. . .

Hermione had slept with several men before Severus but his cock was the biggest by far. It was thick and often required some preparation on her part to get him to fit. He was long and some days she couldn’t take all of him due to soreness. She never thought she could love sex as much as she did before she met Severus. It had always been awkward and a little uncomfortable but it never was with him. He knew how to take her to the brink over and over again until she was practically squirting on his cock. She hadn’t been aware she could do that before.

Her hand barely wrapped around him and she took the time to lick him languidly like he were a popsicle she wanted to enjoy. She wasn’t worried about him coming prematurely because Severus was a master at control. She took him in her mouth and moaned thinking about how delicious the stretch would be later. He put one hand in her wild curls and let her set the pace. She took her time enjoying him. 

He was moaning and moving his hips in small movements. Hermione was wet and she could feel herself get worked up just licking at his thick cock. She pulled off of him and continued to stroke him with her hands. She leaned down to tongue at his ballsack. She took them in her mouth and lightly sucked. She loved the way he groaned and she pulled back. She licked him from base to tip and nuzzled at his long cock. She loved feeling it jump in her hands and the way Severus’ eyes were pitch black in arousal when she looked at him. 

She loved it when he would push her to her knees and grab fistfuls of her curls and fuck her mouth. It was a feat that took a long time for her to master. It often left her jaw and throat feeling sore but she loved the feeling of him taking control. And when he would pull out of her mouth and slap her with his cock, it made her pussy clench thinking about it.

If there was one thing Hermione learned being in a relationship with Severus Snape it was how depraved she was. 

She sucked him a bit more before climbing up and slowly descending onto his cock. It was always a tight fit and she had to go slow or else it would hurt. She groaned at the feeling of finally being filled. His hands gripped her hips tightly and she gasped when his cock hit her cervix. She was deliciously full. 

“Uhhh, you’re so big,” she gasped out as he began to move. He growled at her words and put one hand around her neck so he could pull her down. They met in a rough and messy kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried with these kinks. I couldn't figure out which one I was actually writing so I just included both lol. I know some people don't like Hermione/Severus but I've read some really good stories out there and this is probably one of my like guilty otps, but whatevs.


End file.
